Input devices, including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices), are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system.
Moreover, interference within an input device is a typical problem with respect to various proximity sensing techniques. For example, the amount of interference in an input device may affect the accuracy of capacitive measurements obtained in the input device as well as which types of sensing signals can be transmitted effectively along transmitter electrodes in the input device. Likewise, with many input devices, system resources are usually divided between interference detection and proximity sensing, which may reduce the frame time that is dedicated to capacitive sensing for input objects. Thus, improved techniques are desired that utilize the preexisting resources in an input device in order to perform interference detection and removal.